


comfort

by simplyclockwork



Series: Tumblr Inspired/Prompted Sherlock Fics - Part One [41]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fluff, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, redbeard was a dog dammit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:40:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23282650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplyclockwork/pseuds/simplyclockwork
Summary: prompted by @bilbon-socket on tumblr:Watching a sad movie and comforting each other afterward
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: Tumblr Inspired/Prompted Sherlock Fics - Part One [41]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1528859
Comments: 6
Kudos: 54





	comfort

**Author's Note:**

> In which I ignore season 4 canon, and insist that Redbeard was a damn dog

Wiping the damp blur from his eyes, Sherlock sniffed. At his side, John cleared his throat. He was obviously attempting to appear stoic, but his mouth was turned down at the corners.

“Why did the dog have to die?” The question emerged from Sherlock in a choked little voice, much to his embarrassment. John didn’t seem to have fared much better, scrubbing a hand over his face.

“I don’t know, but I thought this was supposed to be a _happy_ movie.” He cleared his throat again. Turning, his eyes widened at the miserable expression on Sherlock’s face. “Oh, love…it’s okay, it’s just a movie. The dog didn’t really die.” John reached out, brushing his thumb over a wet track marking Sherlock’s cheek.

Staring at his hands in his lap, Sherlock let out a low, heavy breath. “I’m fine,” he mumbled, brows drawing down. John shifted closer, wrapping his arm around Sherlock’s bent shoulders.

“Did it remind you of Redbeard?”

After a moment, Sherlock nodded. He pursed his lips, then relaxed, sinking against John’s warm side. “It’s still…not a good memory.”

John pressed a kiss to his curls, rubbing a soothing hand over Sherlock’s arm. “I know, baby. I know he was important to you.”

Sherlock stared at his hands a moment longer before turning his head, seeking out John’s mouth. Their lips brushed, John kissing him with tender, loving attention. The pinched sorrow eased from Sherlock’s face, and he let himself melt against John’s chest. When he raised his head, John’s warm blue eyes were liquid and bright. The last dark vestiges of the memories of his childhood pet were washed away by the tidal flow in John’s gaze, and a slow, small smile reshaped Sherlock’s lips. John returned the smile with one of his own, brushing a curly lock from Sherlock’s face.

“There he is,” John murmured, drifting his fingers along Sherlock’s cheek. “How about we watch something else? Something you like?”

Sherlock perked up, eyes going bright with excitement. “The bee documentary?” he asked, and John groaned, still smiling.

“I mean, we’ve watched it probably 50 times already, but sure, love. Whatever you want.” Giving him one final squeeze, John dug the remote out from the couch cushion, pointing it at the tv to queue up the requested documentary.

Settling back against John’s side, Sherlock folded his legs beneath him, watching the light from the television flicker over John’s relaxed, familiar face.


End file.
